Making Love Out Of Nothing
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Scott doesn’t know what to do and how to react to Jean after his return from being one with Apocalypse.


Making Love Out Of Nothing 

By Nadja Lee                                     18/04/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set in the comic universe. After Scott's return to life after his mingling with Apocalypse.

Universe: Set in the comic universe. 

Romance: Scott/Jean

Summary: Scott doesn't know what to do and how to react to Jean after his return from being one with Apocalypse. 

Archiving: Want, ASK, take,  have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG-13

Sequel/series: None

Dedicated to Sequoia with love. 

Part 1:

I know just how to fight. I know just how to talk to make them all listen to me. I know just how to kill, I know just how to cry. I know just how to lead and I know just how to die.

I don't know how to love you but I don't know how to leave you either.

I know just how to find the answers, I know just how to hide, I know just how to fake, I know just how to win a battle and I know just when the night is ending and when the sun is rising.

But I just don't know how to hold you anymore. I don't know how.

I know just what riches are, I know just what it feels like to live forever and to rule a world. That is the gift my recent decent to darkness has given me. I see the world through two pair of eyes now; his and mine yet I can't combine the two. He sees you as a threat, your powers so great…..Scott sees only love, so blinded by it that he would die for you. If only I knew what I see. 

I know just when to whisper and I know just when to yell. I know just when to order and I know just when to ask. I know just when to lie and I know just when to face the truth and I know just when to dream.

But I just don't know how to reach out for you and ask you to take me in your arms.

I can make you find real power, I can make you a Goddess and a leader. I can make the night last forever and I can make them all run in fear. I can do some truly remarkable things but I just can't say I love you like I used to.

I just don't know how you do it. How can you keep making love out of nothing at all? I can't give you anything to work with yet you still love. How do you do that? I just don't know.

I don't know how to love you, I just don't know.

I know the rules and I know how to break them. I always know the game I'm playing and I always play to win. But I just can't seem to be able to win you.

I don't know how to say all the things I want to say, I don't know what to do or who to turn to. 

Only you can take the darkness away and bring back the day. But you need to understand that a part of the night now grows inside me for I've seen true evil, I've felt true evil……and I've enjoyed it. That is my curse and my blessing.

I can take all your dreams but can I make them come true or can I only destroy them? 

I can kill all your enemies for you with a single stare but I can't make love out of nothing at all.

How do you do it? I see it in your eyes, I feel it in your thoughts. How do you do it?

I want to come to you, I want to ask for your help, I want you to take me in your arms but I don't know how to ask you. I just don't know.

I've changed, I'm not the same as I once was. I can't turn back the clock, things can never be as they were and I don't know if I want them to be. I've seen the world end, I've seen countless battles and I've fought all through the ages. His memories are mine now; they're a part of me. He saw the world end and therefore did I but can I somehow turn around and see the world begin….in your love and in your arms?

I don't know how to ask you, I don't know how to reach you. I just don't know.  In fear, in confusion I've turned away from you and offered you nothing  but still……I see love in your eyes. How do you make love out of nothing at all?

Teach me, tell me, talk to me………..help me.

Tell me how you do it……….tell me how to do it………

How do you make love out of nothing at all?

The End 


End file.
